heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2004-03-21. Nick May Be Testing us..., by Angelic butterfly101
Angelic_butterfly101, 21/03/2004 1:24 PM :I think Nick might be testing us to see how many people actually care about Arnold enough to write in. Think about this; :They started playing "The Journal" an awful lot for a while there. That's pretty much where the series left off. That's going to get a lot of people wondering what ever happened and write in to find out, right? :Second; They almost completely took Arnold off the air. Save at 6:30 in the morning (most people are not awake or are getting ready for school) and occassionally on the weekends. Which means any true Arnold fan is going to notice it's sudden dissapearance, and if they like it enough write in to complain or find out what happened. :Thirdly; All of a sudden they give as an all day Hey Arnold marathon for no good reason, complete with "The Journal" as the ending. If kids are smart, it will click that Arnold hasnt been on... they notice the marathon, see "the Journal" and think "Why is Arnold on anymore and what ever happens after he finds the map..." :Think maybe they are getting a lot of letters and are trying to see how many more people will write in without them actually telling people to? Very sneaky if you ask me. Just the think Nickelodeon would do. I know we all hate Nickelodeon, and the last thing we want to do is thank them for anything.but I think it would be a really good idea to write in and tell them how much we enjoyed the Hey Arnold marathon. Even if you didnt see it. Dont forget to mention how we want the jungle movie and possibly new episodes. :If Arnold is important to you, get out a pen and paper right now and take a few minutes to do that. Who knows what might happen. SPREAD THE WORD. : ---- WillyD8684, 23/03/2004 1:04 PM :This is just a small detail, but I'd also note that they aired "Big Gino" at 5:30 during that marathon, an episode they haven't aired in...well, a really long time. Tell them that we noticed a little thing like that, and then bug them to start airing those "lost" episodes again, like "Big Gino / Jamie O in Love" and "Gerald's Game / Fishing Trip." : ---- iluvarnld, 24/03/2004 3:01 PM :what? fishing trip Geralds game? what are those episodes about *adds it to the "need to record list"* this is good by the marathon but how could nick be testing us if they're taking it off? the lost episodes........ cool........ : ---- Michelle, 26/03/2004 3:11 PM :Angelic Butterfly what you said mayde me wonder...are they really testing us?. I mean do they actually want to save the show becuase it´s the second oldest...errr I´m going to write a letter telling them how much I loved the marathon and stuffs like that. We just can´t give up yet... : ---- BSilb1, 27/03/2004 12:40 AM :When it comes to Hey Arnold, there is no such thing as "giving up". : ---- Eve4000, 27/03/2004 4:31 PM :We gotta fight! For our right! For Hey Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnoold! :*ahem* Anyway..., :So we need to keep with the letters. But what if they want something bigger? I mean, maybe they're heartless enough to take all that and put it in the fireplace. Is their anything else to grab their attention? : ---- iluvarnld, 28/03/2004 11:38 PM :I KNOW! make videos home videos and send them to nick they might pay attention to something that moves than a peice of paper, its a suggestion... now to find a camera..... : ---- Eve4000, 29/03/2004 4:55 PM :maybe we should start with cassettes. or a rally. or something big. : ---- Violina3791, 31/03/2004 8:28 AM :Hey! Can you give me any address where I can send any letters to save Hey Arnold?!?!?! :Here, where I live, we can just see Hey Arnold on an autonomic television, I don't even have nickelodeon channel (no money...), but it's even enough for me :) I can see Hey Arnold in my language, but they are not going to put on the movie, or the last chapters like April fool's day or The Journal, sad.... :I don't even know if the movie is translated in my language and if I can even buy it here, in Barcelona. I should find more information by myself, but if anywone can give me an advice, you are welcome! : ---- helgarox, 17/04/2004 11:34 PM :i dont think it would really be like nickelodeon 2 give us a chance but if they are....... :WE MUST FIGHTTO THE BITTER END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 :(for hey arnold not against the chance) : ---- iluvarnld, 26/04/2004 8:28 PM :YAHH! *carries picket sign saying "save hey Arnold"*